Jeff's Sleeping Skit/Gallery
Gallery TheWigglesonPlaySchool-WakeUpJeffTrick.jpg|Jeff's sleeping skit first shown on The Wiggles on Play School. JeffSleepinginABCForKidsLiveinConert.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "ABC For Kids: Live in Concert" JeffSleepinginABCForKidsLiveinConcert2.jpg|Jeff sleeping again JeffSleepinginABCForKidsLiveinConcert3.jpg|Jeff sleeping while Greg telling everyone to wake him up GetReadyToWiggleVideoIntro.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggle Time" JeffSleeping-YummyYummy.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Yummy Yummy" Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story)" from "Yummy Yummy" JeffSleeping-BigRedCar.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Car BigRedCar-JeffinPyjamas.jpg|Jeff in pajamas while sleeping JeffinWakeUpJeff!DeletedScene.jpg|Jeff sleeping a deleted scene from "Wake Up Jeff!" WakeUpJeff!(Song)2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wake Up Jeff!" TheMagicBox3.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Greg's Magic Box Trick PipersWaltz7.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheWiggles-WakeUpJeffEnding.jpg|The Wiggles with Jeff sleeping WakeUpJeff!-SpecialThanksCredits.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the end credits of "Wake Up Jeff!" BackstageIntro-JeffSleeping.jpg|Jeff sleeping in bonus concert clip of "Wake Up Jeff!" JeffSleepinginWiggledance.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggledance!" JeffSleepinginWiggledance!2.jpg|Jeff sleeping again JeffSleepinginWiggledance2.jpg|Jeff sleeping again JeffSleeping-Wiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" IMG_2611.PNG|Jeff sleeping JeffSleepinginWiggly,WigglyChristmasBonusClip.jpg|Jeff sleeping in bonus clip of "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" File:Mrs.Bingle.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Wiggles Movie" File:JeffSleepinginTheWigglesMovie2.jpg|Jeff sleeping while Greg telling everyone to wake him up from "The Wiggles Movie" File:TheWigglesMovie-JeffSleepinginTheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Car File:JeffSleepinginTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Wigglehouse from "The Wiggles Movie" WakeUpJeff1997Version.jpg|Jeff sleeping in 1997 version of "Wake Up Jeff!" WakeUpJeff!-FanmadeSongTitle.jpg|Jeff sleeping (with fan made song title) File:JeffTheMechanic31.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the episode: "Jeff the Mechanic" File:Lilly51.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Lilly" File:ZardoZap(Episode)5.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Zardo Zap" File:WiggleOpera18.jpg|Jeff sleeping with headphones on from "Wiggle Opera" WiggleTime(re-recording)-Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the 1998 version of "Wiggle Time" JeffSleepwalking.jpg|Jeff Sleepwalking in the 1998 version of "Yummy Yummy" WigglyMedley-JeffSleeping.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Get Ready to Wiggle Live" WakeUpJeff!-Early1998ConcertFootagePrologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping again in "Get Ready to Wiggle Live" TheWigglesattheFantasylandTheatre.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland" QuackingTune.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Toot Toot!" TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar3.jpg|Jeff cameo sleeping in "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" from "Toot Toot!" TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Live2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Car from "The Wiggly Big Show" JeffSleepinginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff sleeping MurrayandJeffinBackstageScene.jpg|Jeff sleeping in backstage of "The Wiggly Big Show" JeffinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff sleeping in shaking clothes Food4.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Food" Food-JeffSleeping.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Food" File:JeffSleepinginDancing.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Dancing" File:DressingUp(Episode)57.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Dressing Up" File:DressingUp(Episode)62.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:WigglyGetUpMedley(WigglePuppets).jpg|Puppet Jeff sleeping while the others are in sleeping caps File:History89.jpg|Caveman Jeff sleeping File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" File:JeffSleepinginHoop-Dee-DooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Hoop-Dee-Doo, It's a Wiggly Party" File:JeffinYuleBeWiggling2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Yule Be Wiggling" File:KoalaLaLa.jpg|Jeff sleeping with baby koala in "Wiggly Safari" File:JeffSleepinginWiggleBay.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggle Bay" File:SpaceDancing-TheWigglesinLiveAction.jpg|Jeff sleeping in live-action version of "Space Dancing" SpaceDancing11.jpg|CGI Jeff sleeping in "Space Dancing" File:JeffSleepinginWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" File:Where'sJeff?-Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Car File:Where'sJeff?2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Network Wiggles File:Where'sJeff?3.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Dorothy File:Where'sJeff?-TheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff in the Big Red Car File:Where'sJeff?4.jpg|Jeff at the park File:Where'sJeff?5.jpg|Jeff in the movies File:Where'sJeff?6.jpg|Jeff in his bed File:Where'sJeff?7.jpg|Jeff in a tea-set ride File:Where'sJeff?9.jpg|Jeff sleeping while fishing File:Where'sJeff?10.jpg|Jeff at the train station File:Where'sJeff?11.jpg|Jeff sleeping on a pile of balloons File:Where'sJeff?12.jpg|Jeff at the beach File:Where'sJeff?13.jpg|Jeff on a boat File:Where'sJeff?14.jpg|Jeff and Wags sleeping File:Where'sJeff?15.jpg|Jeff in the Sydney Orchestra File:Where'sJeff?16.jpg|Jeff sleeping on a slide File:Where'sJeff?18.jpg|Jeff at the Australia Zoo File:Where'sJeff?19.jpg|Jeff in a art museum File:Where'sJeff?20.jpg|Jeff sleeping at a snake exhibit File:Where'sJeff?21.jpg|Jeff sleeping at home while watching TV File:Where'sJeff?22.jpg|Jeff sleeping in front of a fountain File:Where'sJeff?24.jpg|Jeff sleeping while riding a para-glide File:Where'sJeff?25.jpg|Jeff sleeping on a stack of potatoes File:Where'sJeff?26.jpg|Jeff in the library File:GroceriesandNoises5.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the TV Show: "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" File:JeffinTopoftheTots.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Top of the Tots" File:JeffSleepinginColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|A close-up of Jeff's eyes sleeping from "Cold Spaghetti Western" File:JeffSleepinginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Live Hot Potatoes!" File:Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar-WigglyAnimation2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggly Animation" of "Let's Go! We're Riding in the Big Red Car" JackintheBox4.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Jack in the Box" JeffSleepinginHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" WakeUpJeff!-2006Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" File:JeffSleepinginSplishSplashBigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" File:JeffandBeccyCole.jpg|Jeff sleeping while holding tambourine File:TheWiggleGeneralStore5.jpg|Jeff sleeping in story: "The Wiggle General Store" File:LittleJeffSleeping.jpg|Little Jeff sleeping File:Shakin'LikeaLeafyTree-Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Racing to the Rainbow" Wiggles.png|The Wiggles (including Sam) waking up Jeff in 2006 promo picture File:TheSportingSalsa-Prologue2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Getting Strong!" File:DisForDorothy-Prologue2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in another scene of "Getting Strong" FrereJacques(AreYouSleeping)2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Pop Go The Wiggles" TheMooche-JeffSleeping.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-ClosingScene.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the closing scene of "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" It'sRaining,It'sPouring-SingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "It's Raining, It's Pouring" YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-LiveCinemaTrailer.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" live cinema trailer TheWigglesinGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Go Bananas!" File:Ahoy!3.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggly Waffle" File:SamandJeff.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" File:HowAreWeGonnaWakeUpJeff.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "How Are We Gonna Wake Up Jeff? Let'sEat-Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Let's Eat!" Let'sEat-ClosingScene2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the closing scene of "Let's Eat!" File:HulaHulaBaby3.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Ukulele Baby!" MicConwayinBigBirthday!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Big Birthday!" BigBirthday!-ClosingScene2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the closing scene of "Big Birthday!" TheWigglesinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "It's Always Christmas With You" IJustCan'tSleepOnChristmasEve4.jpg|Jeff sleeping in bed in "It's Always Christmas With You" Up,Down,TurnAround-Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Surfer Jeff" JeffSleepinginSurferJeff.jpg|Jeff sleeping in a different scene of "Surfer Jeff" JeffandtheLocalCollegeStudents.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Oakhill College clip JeffSleepingin2012.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Getting Strong: Live in Concert" Category:Galleries Category:Other Galleries